


Lo vide nel vetro

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Dopo lavoro, aveva bevuto troppo: il peso quell’alcool ingurgitato era arrivato alle tempie, distogliendo l’attenzione da molti particolari.





	Lo vide nel vetro

**Titolo:** Lo vide nel vetro

**Fandom:** 19 Giorni

**Personaggi:** He Tian, Mo GuanShan

**Avvertimenti:** Future fic, What if, Double Drabble

**Note autore:** Questa piccola drabble è la vincita di una lotteria che si è svolta sulla mia pagina autrice di FB. La vincitrice mi ha dato questa coppia specifica e io ho eseguito uu/

Avevo in mente già da tempo di scrivere qualcosa del genere, ho voluto sfruttare l’idea per non lasciarla a marcire nel mio cervello xD

Buona lettura a tutti :D

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dopo lavoro, aveva bevuto troppo: il peso quell’alcool ingurgitato era arrivato alle tempie, distogliendo l’attenzione da molti particolari. Come fosse arrivato a poggiare la fronte sul bancone del bar del suo ristorante, come si fosse fatto tanto tardi - e la pesante presenza di lui al posto di fianco.

Lo riconobbe dall’odore, oltre la nausea che gli occupava tutto il naso. Il senso di insoddisfazione che rimescolava lo stomaco gli suggerì che lo aveva aspettato per troppo tempo.

-Sei in ritardo.

He Tian sorrise sorseggiando il suo drink come un vecchio; quando alzò il braccio, la manica della maglia svelò il tatuaggio sulla spalla: nero, profondo, terribile. Mo GuanShan emise solo un verso.

Lui appoggiò il bicchiere vicino al suo naso, un po’ per sfida un po’ per gioco, e con la mano resa pulita da polvere da sparo e sangue lo toccò sulla spalla, in una carezza pesante - sentì i suoi calli come la sua gentilezza, oltre la maglia impregnata di sudore e dell’odore di carne fritta.

Lo vide nel vetro, che erano i suoi occhi stanchi ed era quel bicchiere increspato: cosa gli sembrò, per un attimo, era simile a un sogno stupido fatto di baci dell’odore del fumo di sigaretta.

La sua voce nelle orecchie suonò dopo più come una promessa soffusa. Grave, reale.

-Torniamo a casa, Mo.


End file.
